


Everyone Makes Mistakes

by Nyxknack



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diabetes, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Lelianna loling into the hills, Unplanned Pregnancy, cheese lousie!, like a couple of gosh darn teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxknack/pseuds/Nyxknack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divine Cassandra and Inquisitor Lavellan are two of the most powerful political leaders southern Thedas has ever seen. But even they are not immune to lapses in judgment and twists of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> If Bioware thinks that Cassandra being made Divine is going to stop me from head cannoning the hell out of these two lovebirds finally tying the knot and having a kid then they have got another thing coming. Fight me Bioware. 
> 
> Written Pre-Trespasser and staying that way for maximum fluffiness. No angst here, just pure unadulterated diabetes. Enjoy.

Ba-bam! That conclave's doors were thrown open and the dread inquisitor himself marched inside. 

The staff scrambled. Whatever the message to him was, but must have been serious. They knew he was coming, but not so fast! 

"Where is Cassandra?" Darien didn't so much as ask as command, his face grave. Make that super serious. The herald was usually charming and charismatic whenever was here. The divine was his beloved, so it made sense. But love is a double-edged sword; it can bring one happiness and pain.

"Sh-she's in her chambers, your most holiness." One of the nearby priests managed to sputter out. Angry Inquisitor Lavellan was truly a terrifying sight to behold. That priest should get a medal of bravery for answering his question without fainting.

Darien nodded in reply and set off to Cassandra’s quarters. His pace was brisk and soon he was gone through one of the many side doors off the main chamber. As the door closed behind him, all the priests looked to one another. But no one had any answers. All they could do was pray.

\---------

"Stop fusing over me. Lelianna. My condition is not that dire." Cassandra sighed. She appreciated the thought but this was getting ridiculous. Ever since she gave her the news Lelianna had been glued to her side. Well, actually before the news. It was Lelianna’s idea to take the test in the first place. 

"That maybe so, but because of your age you need to be extra careful." Lelianna retorted. Cassandra may be wise, but this was one area she had no expertise in. She was not going to let her out of her sight, at least until Darien arrived.

"The lord inquisitor is here, mama." One of Lelinna's agents reported. 

"Good, make sure he wasn’t followed." Lelianna said to the agent; they nodded and left as silently as they arrived.

"You are being over dramatic." Cassandra rolled her eyes. They had made great progress increasing stability across southern Thedas. Assassins were few and far between.

"You may think so but I believe your inquisitor would approve of extra caution." Lelianna had to keep herself from smirking. She knew she had her there.

Cassandra sighed and turned to attention back to the various letters and paper work on her desk. Truth be told, she was not sure how Darien would react. Considering his kind nature her first thought would be happiness. But doubts and fears began to spring up as the days slowly past till his arrival. They were such busy people with so much planned, could they really spare the time? 

"Darien is here, Cassandra." Lelianna interrupted her thoughts. Cassandra jumped in her chair. Ugh, she hated this feeling of uncertainty. Chasing her own tail like a dog.

"Good, the sooner this over the better." Cassandra rose from her chair. She projected an air of confidence but the bottom of her stomach twisted with dread. 

"Cassandra, my love. I am here." Darien stroded into the room. His face was grim. Oh, maker; she hadn't meant to worry him so much. She wanted him to come quickly but...

"I am fine." She began but any further reassurances were cut off with him wrapping in him embrace and kissing her deeply. Shivers and sparks went down her spin.

"You are? Fantastic!" Darian’s face light up and then he quickly pulled her in for another kiss.

"I did have something I needed to talk to you about. This is not just a...social call" Cassandra broke it off quickly, trying to get him back on track.

"Oh, I would not mind if it was." He said slyly. His right hand on the small of her back started to descend downwards.

"Be serious, Darien." Cassandra commanded. She usually loved his high...virility but this was how they got into this mess in the first place. His charm really could be a curse sometimes.

"Of course, my dear. I am sorry for distracting you. You have my full attention." Darien apologized back to his usual charming self. He let her go from his arm, backing up a few steps so he wouldn't be as tempted to interrupt again.

Cassandra hesitated. He had lost her train of thought as usual. Damn it, this was hard enough as it with out him distracting her.

"Cassandra has a...personal issue she would like to address with you, inquisitor." Lelianna stepped in. Cassandra maybe a commanding leader but she was hopeless when it came to her own happiness.

"Does she now?" Darien looked quizzically to Lelianna and back to Cassandra. "Has some family been pestering you for money again?"

"No, it is more...intimate then that." Lelianna continued. 

"Lelianna, that's enough. I can speak for myself." Cassandra interrupted. She was not going to be a helpless bystander in this discussion, no matter how uncomfortable it made her.

"Of course, your grace." Lelianna gave a short bow to Cassandra, not apologizing. She needed all the help she could get, even if she didn't admit it.

"Darien, I am...with child." Cassandra's voice faltered. She turned her gaze down to the ground. She could feel her checks burning with shame. What a pathetic display.

"Cassandra! That's! That's wonderful!" Darien beamed. He could hardly believe it! He would have pulled her into another embrace, but he noticed Cassandra's despondence. "Unless, that is not what you want?" He asked softly. As excited as he was, he would support whatever decision she came to. She was the one who was risking more, after all.

"It is not a matter of what I want." Cassandra shook her head, as if the answer was obvious.

"Why not?" Darien questioned. She seriously wasn't pulling this card again? Surely, she remembered what happened last time she did...

"I am the divine! I can't just...get knocked up like some common milkmaid. It would be ridiculous! Unseemly, uncouth!" She felt herself getting more and flustered. "It is not done!"

"I don't care about how it is usually done, I care about what you want." Darien retorted. He wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"I want...what is best for the people." She was losing ground, but she still had to try.

"And how exactly would a child get in the way of that? If your answer is time then that is no excuse. We have plenty of talent staff that could help us out. As for public opinion, that is what Lelianna and Josephine are for." He sighed. If this was her only argument, this was not going to last much longer.

"It is impossible!" His logic was sound but she still didn't want to give up. The idea was just so insurmountable. Her, the youngest divine, having a child with a political leader? The scandal alone…

"You are not even going to consider it?" He expected her to be stubborn about it, but this. "I must admit. I am a bit…surprised at how...upset you are."

"What do you mean?" She felt a flash of annoyance. "Why wouldn't I be? This was a very serious issue!"

"Well, I mean..." He trailed off. He needed to put this as delicately as possible. "I know we have never talked about this issue but...It's just odd that you feel so strongly against it because....we never really...did as much as we could to...prevent this from happening."

Total silence filled the room. He was right. Cassandra felt her checks burn with embarrassment. Darien awkwardly shifted in place, suddenly feel very foolish for his past selves shortsightedness.

"I should go" Lelianna quickly exited the chamber; using all the will power she had to keep herself from laughing. As soon as she figured out Cassandra was pregnant she knew she needed to find out how. She had even dogged her around all day waiting for his arrival, making up excuses to fuse over her about. It was completely worth it though. Imagine the two most important people in Thedas getting knocked up like a couple of love struck teenager! Priceless.

"I'm a idiot." Cassandra walked over to the bed and sat down, putting her face in her hands.

"Correction, we are both idiots." Darien quipped as he walked over to sit beside her. 

"This is completely ridiculous. How could we let such a thing happen?" She looked over at him in between her fingers. 

"Got caught up in the moment?" He shrugged. He didn't have a satisfying answer either.

"Those were an awful lot of moments..."

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"I don't think love as anything to do with this particular problem."

"Isn't it? Would you have been so...unvigilant if love wasn't involved?"

"What exactly are you trying to suggest? That I wanted this to happen?"

"Maybe, not on conscious level, but..." He looked at her in the eye and placed his hand on her knee. "If you really did want to have a baby, wouldn't you want to have one with me?"

Cassandra said nothing for a moment. She looked away from his gaze towards the floor. That was the million gold question, wasn't it. What did she really want?

"Yes...there is no one else I would rather have one with." She could not lie to him. Her heart swelled with happiness when she first heard of her state. It was only when she started think of the political fallout that she began to worry.

"So are you saying I am your top pick or do you..."he trailed off. He could feel his heart start to pump with excitement. 

"Yes, Darien. I do want to have your child." She looked back at him all at once a feeling of relief washed over her. This was the right decision. There was no doubt.

"Oh, Cassandra!" He wrapped her tightly in an embrace. "You just made me the happiest man in all of Thedas!" 

Cassandra said nothing, to overwhelmed with emotion, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She took the initiative and kissed him. They stayed that way for a while till Darien finally pulled away.

"There is one thing I can do to make up for my past foolishness" his voice was calm but she could see a sly smile play on his lips. He got up off the bed, one of his hands reaching inside his jacket.

"Oh, and what is that?" Her eyebrow rose curiously. 

"You can give me the honour of being my wife?" In one smooth motion he bent down on one knee and presented her a ring.

"Oh, by the marker." Cassandra gasped. "Darien, it's beautiful!" 

"Is that a yes?" 

All she could manage was a nod. The tears she had been holding back now flowed freely down her face. He slipped the ring on to her finger it was a perfect fit. 

Darien had been imagining this moment for so long, he could hardly believe it was happening. He felt like he should say something else, something quippy that would wrap this all up nicely. He opened her mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything. He was speechless. Where those tears running down his face as well?

He looked up into her eyes. How long has it been since he was first at her feet, completely at her mercy? If things had gone even slightly differently would he have ended up here? Was this fate or just a lucky string of events?

"Well, are you just going to sit there?" She teased him. Tears were still coming from her eyes, but at least she was capable of speech.

He rose off his knees and brought his face close to hers. If he couldn't use his words, then actions would have to make due. 

\------------

"We have reached an accord!" Darien declared as he and Cassandra joined Lelianna in the conclaves war room some time later. Hands clasped together, happiness radiated out of them.

"Yes, we will marry and raise the child." Cassandra’s face was still flushed from all the emotions from the day; fear, embarrassment, joy, desire...

"Excellent! I will have the announcement sent out immediately." Lelianna waved her left arm and a murder of her crows took off from the windowsills. "Now some mock invasions are on the table. Please select the one that suits your tastes." 

"Invitations?" Cassandra asked. What exactly had Lelianna been up to while they were alone?

"For the wedding of course." Lelianna chirped. There were five laid across the table, all with different art designs and fonts. One had elaborate elven designs, another with chantry imagery.

"Already?" Cassandra exclaimed. How much had Darien planned this all out? She looked at him, expecting answers be he looked just as surprised as she was. 

"Josephine and I had them made. We knew this would happen eventually, it was just a matter of time." She couldn't help a smirk spread across her face. She had done what many people dreamed of; she just out played the inquisitor and the divine in one move!

"Well, I'm glad someone in this organization can make up for our...lack of foresight." Darien bowed to Lelianna, ego only slightly worse for ware. He knew when to admit defeat. 

"Yes...thank you." Cassandra sputtered out. Made a fool twice in one day. They were never going to live this down.


End file.
